Scarred into Silence
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: Life was going great for Sakura until unfortunate circumstances have left her with nothing but a dingy motel room to call her temporary home. With her life spiraling downward into the darkness, will there be anyone willing to bring her back into the light? Mute!Sakura AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should really be focusing on my other stories instead of posting a new one, but this one just demanded to be written. It's been on my mind for days and it was finally time to just sit down and write it out. It's completely out of my comfort zone, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated and welcomed! I will still continue to write chapters for my other stories and will continue steadily updating them as long as inspiration decides to stay by my side!**

 **Anyway!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story!**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Haruno silently sighed at the situation she had found herself in. Never in her twenty years of life did she ever think she would have ever ended up like this. Less than a month ago, her life had been damn near perfect, but now, all she wanted was to crawl in a hole and disappear. About three weeks ago, she had been given a notice by her landlord stating that she would no longer be welcome on the property and that she had two weeks to vacate the premises. She had been given no reason for her surprise eviction and she couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes every time she thought about it.

Considering the short amount of time she had been given to find a new home, pack her things, and remove herself from the building she'd been in, it was easy to say that she had not been able to find a place that would rent to her. She'd had no choice but to check into a questionable motel room that she knew had been used for illegal activities on more than one occasion. The burn marks and hastily patched holes in the walls of the room were evidence enough. But she knew that she couldn't afford to stay at the motel forever. Her income was limited and paying daily fees to keep the room and having to constantly go out to eat were effectively draining her savings at a rapid pace. If she was lucky and decided to skip a few meals, she could maybe afford to keep the room for another four or five days.

After her bank account was bled dry from paying room fees, there would be nothing left to put down a deposit for an apartment either. Sure, she had a job, but it was barely keeping her in the motel room at the moment. There was no way that she would be able to save for a place and pay for her room at the same time. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew her time was limited and she knew where she would ultimately end up if something didn't change.

She would end up homeless on the streets.

And while she wasn't afraid to physically defend herself from anybody who tried to hurt her on the streets, she was still at a disadvantage.

You see, Sakura Haruno had not uttered a single word since the age of twelve. At twenty years old, the pink haired woman had been a mute for almost half her life. It wasn't that she'd woken up one day and decided that she no longer wished to speak to people, it was the fact that she couldn't bring herself to. At the tender age of twelve, she had experienced horrors that no human or animal should ever endure. She had been lucky that the only thing she'd lost was her voice.

Especially when she could have easily lost her life.

Since that day, eight years ago, Sakura had pretty much chosen to keep to herself. Her parents hadn't understood why she had suddenly stopped talking to them, she suspected that they didn't particularly care either. She'd never had much of a relationship with the people who had given her life to begin with. Even as a small child, she had known that they held some sort of hatred towards her. What she had done to deserve such harsh feelings from her parents, she still had no idea.

And so, one night when she had been sixteen years old, she had packed a bag full of her clothing and walked straight out of her parent's home, never to return. She suspected that they hadn't even noticed, or even cared that she'd run away. As far as she knew, the police were never called and she was never reported missing. She had still attended school everyday and had even managed to graduate with decent grades. She knew that she easily could have been a straight A student, but had chosen to keep herself out of peoples sights.

Since losing her voice eight long years ago, Sakura could easily say that she hadn't had a friend since. She wasn't even sure that she could consider the kids that talked to her when she was just a child even counted as friends. From what she could remember, her teachers in early elementary school had told the children that they were all friends and that was just how it was. Sure, kids would talk to her here and there, but they never attempted to truly get to know her.

Now that she was older, she was honestly grateful for that.

No friends meant there was nobody for her to disappoint.

All in all, she was perfectly content with being completely alone in the world.

As far as she knew, there was only one person in the world that truly cared for her, and that was the woman she worked for.

The woman seemed to understand how she felt without her even having to communicate with her. She was grateful that her boss knew Sign Language and it made it a lot easier to 'talk' to the woman, so to speak. But there was only so much her blonde haired boss could do for her. With Sakura not having a voice, there were only so many jobs that she could take on. She couldn't answer phones or sit at the front desk anywhere and direct people to where they needed to go. No, she was forced to settle for organizing files, helping with patients cleaning routines, helping in the hospital kitchens, just about any job in a hospital that didn't require her to speak to people.

She was lucky that the staff at the hospital was totally supportive of her and didn't judge her for not having a voice. Sure, visitors to the hospital sometimes got frustrated when she wouldn't answer their questions with words, even when passing nurses would try to explain to them that she was a mute and that she wasn't trying to be rude. But at moments like that, people never cared about another person's problems, only their own. But Sakura never blamed them, she understood how they felt and would always shoot them apologetic smiles as they walked away.

It was at moments like that where she wished that she was able to bring herself to speak.

But after consulting her boss, Tsunade, about her condition, she had been told that due to the length of her silence, there was a chance that she would require surgery if she ever wanted to speak again. Surgery that would consume her in medical debt. When Tsunade had brought surgery up to her as an option, she had even offered to put the young woman on her insurance so it would be covered. But Sakura declined.

While she appreciated the blonde's offer, she didn't want to intrude on Tsunade. The woman had already done so much for her and she couldn't bring herself to ask for more. While speaking to people again sounded like a pleasant idea, the pink haired woman didn't know if she was truly ready for something like that yet. Eight years of nothing but silence would do that to a person.

But now, while she sat in her musty motel room, Sakura almost wished that she had taken Tsunade up on her offer. She knew full well that if she was able to speak, that she would have no problem finding a second job to help pay for expenses and that finding an apartment would be so, so much easier. She had let her pride over rule her better judgement and now she was paying the ultimate price for not accepting the help when it was offered.

Sakura knew that if she asked, Tsunade would have an appointment set up for surgery that same day, but she couldn't bring herself to ask her boss for help now. Not when she had hit rock bottom. She didn't want to look desperate in front of the one person who seemed to genuinely care about her wellbeing. She didn't want to seem liking she was begging.

Even at her lowest, Sakura refused to allow her coworkers to see her in such a state. While she knew that they would stand up for her when a patient's family was being rude and impatient with her, she wasn't friends with any of them on a personal level. They were coworkers, nothing more, nothing less. She knew she couldn't ask any of them for help. At that very moment, everything seemed hopeless.

With those thoughts in mind, Sakura could not bring herself to hold back her tears any longer. She buried her face in her hands and allowed the flood gates to open. She cried silently for what seemed like hours and poured out every ounce of grief, loneliness, and sorrow that seemed to engulf her very being. And through it all, through all the tears, she only wished that she could scream her sorrows to the heavens.

And no matter how many times she tried, nothing ever came. Countless attempts at making even a single sound always ended in failure. She was almost ashamed to admit that she couldn't remember what her voice even sounded like. She couldn't remember what her laugh sounded like. Was it quiet and adorable? Was it loud and horribly obnoxious? She couldn't even remember.

And every time she was bombarded with those thoughts, it only compelled her to cry harder. And as the tears came, her only wish was to hear the sounds of her own cries.

But nothing ever came.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is just a bit of an introduction to the actual story. There's going to be quite a bit going on in this story and I can't wait to really get into it. But for now, I just want people's opinions on the idea for the story. The chapters after this will not be as short as this one, if anything, this is more of an intro chapter.**

 **Do you think it's worth continuing? Do you want to see what happens next?**

 **Do you want Sakura to regain her voice?**

 **Do you want to find out her backstory and find out why her voice left her?**

 **Let me know in a review. If enough people want to see this continued, I will continue it at once.**

 **I do not use a beta, so please excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes I may have missed during editing.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**With all the positive feedback I got from the first chapter, I couldn't wait to start the second chapter of Scarred into Silence! So, now here we are with the second chapter hot off the presses! I do hope that you'll like this chapter. :) Your feedback is what keeps me wanting to write these stories, so thank you!**

 **Anyway!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story.**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper**

* * *

Previously;

 _With those thoughts in mind, Sakura could not bring herself to hold back her tears any longer. She buried her face in her hands and allowed the flood gates to open. She cried silently for what seemed like hours and poured out every ounce of grief, loneliness, and sorrow that seemed to engulf her very being. And through it all, through all the tears, she only wished that she could scream her sorrows to the heavens._

 _And no matter how many times she tried, nothing ever came. Countless attempts at making even a single sound always ended in failure. She was almost ashamed to admit that she couldn't remember what her voice even sounded like. She couldn't remember what her laugh sounded like. Was it quiet and adorable? Was it loud and horribly obnoxious? She couldn't even remember._

 _And every time she was bombarded with those thoughts, it only compelled her to cry harder. And as the tears came, her only wish was to hear the sounds of her own cries._

 _But nothing ever came._

* * *

Sasori slammed his book closed with a frustrated groan. His best friend and roommate was being far too loud for him to concentrate. It was a wonder how they hadn't had the cops called on them on numerous occasions for the sheer amount of noise that his blonde haired friend was capable of making. And it wasn't just during the day, it never seemed to end. Even in the middle of the night when he was completely dead to the world, his roommate still managed to snore louder than a lumber mill on overdrive. He supposed that he should have been grateful that the noise this time was due to his roommates music being cranked loud enough to cause someones eardrums to shatter if they got too close.

He red haired male would take obnoxiously loud music over the screams of the woman his friend was nailing vibrated off the apartment walls. It seemed that everything Deidara did, it had to be as loud as humanly possible. Hell, his blonde roommate couldn't even wash dishes or fold laundry without the noise causing a small earthquake to wrack the building.

Again, how had the police not been called by now?

He supposed that it could be worse, he could be living with Hidan or Itachi.

With Hidan, he would have been subjected to listening to the silver haired males never ending rants about his so-called God of Slaughter. Hidan had tried on more than one occasion to tell him about the rituals he had to preform to keep his God, Jashin he was called, happy. And every time Hidan would start those conversations with him, Sasori made sure to flee the room as quickly as humanly possible. He may have been used to how twisted Hidan was, he wasn't sure he wanted to know just how twisted he really was. He was content with just his educated guesses.

And with Itachi, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle just how quiet and awkward the raven haired man was. While he enjoyed Itachi's intelligence, he wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with his odd quirks. You see, Itachi had this weird habit of watching people. Which in most cases, was completely normal. But the raven haired Uchiha took it to a whole new level. Without realizing it, he would watch people so closely when they did something that it was boarding on creepy and stalkerish. He could deal with Itachi when they were all hanging out with friends, but he doubted that he would be able to ever live with him.

He wasn't sure if he even wanted to attempt to try to do so.

So now, he was stuck sharing an apartment with his best friend. While in most cases, that would be everybody's dream. But living with Deidara proved to be more of a pain than anything. While the blonde was a nice enough guy, his horrendous taste in art made the red head want to gag. While he thought that art was something that would last until the end of time, an immortal figure that would never age, wither, or die.

Deidara on the other hand, thought beauty was fleeting. He would create objects made of clay or another breakable substance and destroy it once he was satisfied with it. And it disgusted Sasori to no end. The two flatmates would argue about their different tastes in art on an almost daily basis. And even though they were spitting insults back and forth and threatening each other with bodily harm, they always had cocky smirks glued to their faces. Their threats were never serious, but the pair of friends enjoyed nothing more than pissing the other off to the point of borderline madness.

Again, why had the cops never been called on them?

Sasori was broken out of his thoughts when he saw a curtain of long, blonde hair drape itself right in front of his face. He grunted at his friend and raised a questioning eyebrow as his mocha colored eyes locked with a single visible blue one.

"Something I can help you with, Brat?", Sasori muttered as he felt the telltale signs of a headache pulsing behind his eyes. He really needed to destroy Deidara's speakers one of these days. He'd save that thought for when the blonde well and truly pissed him off.

"First off, you're only three months older than me, yeah. Secondly, I was just about to head down to the corner store and grab some junk food to binge on. Come with me, Puppet Fucker.", Deidara snorted in return.

"What, afraid you'll get mugged and someone will try to steal your purse because you look like a fucking woman from behind?", the red head taunted with a smirk.

"Hey, not my fault that guys mistake me for a woman, yeah. I just figured you've studied enough and some fresh air would do you some good.", the blonde smirked in return.

"I would have gotten more studying done if you hadn't been blasting your music at such a horrific volume.", Sasori muttered.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, that's all I hear. Suck it up and grab your shit. You look like you could use some ice cream, yeah.", Deidara replied with a shrug.

"You make it sound like I'm a chick on her period.", Sasori pointed out.

"Are you finally admitting that you're really a woman?", Deidara asked seriously, his eyes shimmering with mirth.

"You wish.", Sasori yawned as he raised himself from his position on the couch, causing Deidara to take a couple steps back.

"You just want me to make sweet, sweet love to you, yeah.", Deidara cooed with a sarcastic wink.

"You keep talking like that and people really are going to think you're actually gay.", Sasori pointed out with a sigh as he slipped on his shoes and patted his pockets to make sure he had his wallet on him.

Deidara just shook his head and followed him roommate out of the apartment.

He couldn't help it if he was a little in touch with his feminine side. But that didn't make him gay, he'd actually found that most women found that quite attractive, so he never failed to use that fact to his advantage. Sasori on the other hand, never failed to give him shit about it. Not that the red head had any room to talk, the red head always had his finger nails painted a deep plum color and was almost obsessive about making sure there wasn't a single chip in the paint. Not that Deidara had much right to point that fact out, considering the red head had gotten him into the habit of painting his nails too.

At least they didn't wear full faces of make up, then people would really start questioning their sexualities.

Shit, people would probably start questioning his gender even more if he started wearing make up.

Deidara would strive to always stick to painting his nails and never even look at a make up bag. It might be too damn tempting to resist.

* * *

Just as Sasori and Deidara exited the market just a few blocks from their apartment building, the red head stopped in his tracks when he saw a strange woman that he knew he'd never seen before. Not too many people came to this part of town unless they were apart of the drug scene or were too broke to live anywhere else. Just by looking at the way she was dressed, it was obvious that she didn't fit into either of those categories.

His mocha colored eyes trailed over he mid-back length pink hair and silently wondered if she'd chosen to dye it such a vibrant color. His removed his gaze from her loud hair color and trailed over her outfit, a long sleeve black hoodie with a symbol on the front that he couldn't make out from where he was standing. He could make out the traces of a red design on the white shirt she wore underneath it. He trailed passed her torso and noticed the mid-calf length jeans she wore and couldn't help but notice the almost milky color of her skin. He didn't know why he bothered looking at them, but he trailed his eyes down to her footwear and noticed that she was wearing the same hightop shoes as him, only in a different color and size.

The thing that stood out most about her though, was the fact that he could tell she was crying even from where he was standing. She was across the street from him and there was no logical way that he should have been able to see her silent tears, but they stood out more than anything. He didn't know what force was driving him when he trusted his grocery bag full of junk food into his roommates arms and dashed across the street towards her. He ignored Deidara's questioning yelp as he dodged a car that came within mere inches of running him down.

He didn't even skip a beat as he was nearly ran over, his body just screamed at him to run faster. He didn't know what unseen force was pushing him to run as fast as he was, but he wasn't in the state of mind to even question it at that moment. All he knew was that his heart and soul were screaming at him to get to her side. What should have taken a whole forty seconds to get to her side felt like an eternity. He felt like he was running through wet tar and that he wasn't moving as quickly as he was. His minds eye pictured a snail racing ahead of him and it only stood to push himself to run quicker.

Before he knew what was happening, he was standing in front of the odd, pink haired girl with his hands on his knees, panting hard as he tried to suck air back into his lungs. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so exhausted, but at the same time, he felt relieved that he had made it to her side.

Once Sasori was sure that he wouldn't keel over once he stood up, he straighten his body and looked into her soulful green eyes. He felt all the air rush from his lungs once again and couldn't help but wonder what the odd feeling in his chest was. Something about seeing tears shinning in such beautiful eyes broke his heart. After a moment, he realized he was staring at her and shook his head to break the eye contact. He awkwardly looked back at the girl and noticed that, she too, was staring at him. But not in the way that he had been staring at her. She was staring at him in an almost questioning and scared way that made his insides churn with discomfort.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?", Sasori apologized awkwardly. It wasn't everyday that he apologized to anyone. Such words escaping his lips were more rare than most gemstones.

Sasori started to worry further for the small slip of a woman when he trembled slightly and her features contorted into an almost uncomfortable frown. He wondered if he had scared her enough that he'd actually frightened her into silence. It wasn't common that people on his side of town talked to anyone so freely. But then again, she clearly wasn't from this side of town, so how could she know that? He didn't even notice when Deidara strolled up to stand beside him to watch the exchange.

The red haired male worried further when he saw that the young pink haired woman had made no effort to answer him. Had he really scared her that much? Was she truly that uncomfortable? He didn't even notice that he was actually standing there patiently waiting for her to respond. He knew he was not a patient person and waiting for anything was not something he enjoyed at all. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to snap at her for making him wait. He jolted in surprise when he heard the voice of his roommate's voice next to him.

When had Deidara appeared?

"I think you scared the shit out of her enough for her to forget how to speak, yeah.", Deidara pointed out with a small frown. It was certainly odd to see someone walking alone in this part of town, especially a small woman. The girl was either really brave, really stupid, or she had no idea where she was. Either way, the blonde knew that they couldn't very well just leave her there.

"Yeah, I got that, brat.", Sasori snorted in response, his eyes never once leaving the dull green eyes of the woman next to him.

* * *

Sakura watched the exchange between the two strange men with a small amount of interest. When she had left her motel room, she had never expected anyone to try to talk to her, nobody ever did. She was used to being ignored and being treated like a lifeless entity. So when this red headed male had run straight through busy traffic to ask her if she was okay, she had been completely stunned.

She was pretty sure that if she hadn't already been a mute, he surely would have shocked her into silence just as the blonde haired man had suggested. Their concern for her wellbeing was truly strange to her. She didn't know how to react. Hell, she didn't know how to respond. She highly doubted either of them understood sign language, not many people did after all. She knew she could just pull out her phone and type a message out to them, but she didn't want to seem rude.

She was in an area where she knew nobody and she was certain that nobody would come to her rescue if the men in front of her decided to lose their tempers with her. She knew how to fend off an attacker with little issue, but she didn't want to resort to violence if she didn't have to. She had been taught by Tsunade not to raise her hand to anybody unless she absolutely had to. And when the occasion arose where she would have to physically defend herself, she knew not to hold back.

Holding back wasn't something she was very good at anyway, she could easily admit that she didn't know her own strength.

She quickly shook her thoughts from her mind and continued to silently watch the blonde and the red head bicker back and forth. Even while she had been stuck in her own thoughts, she realized that she hadn't removed her gaze from the red heads. It almost seemed as if the man's mocha colored eyes were staring straight into her soul. Almost as if he was trying to read her mind. He looked so determined to make sure that she was okay.

Had he spotted her tears from across the street?

Was that the reason he had rushed to her side?

If so, she wasn't sure if she should have been grateful or concerned for his mental health.

She silently decided that going with a mix of the two would probably be less of a headache.

"Are you going to answer yet, Pinky? Or do you need some more time to catch your bearings, yeah?", the blonde asked suddenly, shaking Sakura from her thoughts once again.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, realizing her mistake. She decided to take a chance and held up her pointer finger, signalling them to wait a moment. Both males raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded. She nodded in return and dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She quickly hit the power button and unlocked her phone before pulling up her texting app. Her fingers danced along the keys like rapid fire, not wanting them to wait any longer than they had to for an explanation.

Once she was satisfied with her explanation, she handed the phone over to the red head and silently waited for him to read the message. His blonde friend draped himself over his friend's shoulder and silently read the message she had typed out for them.

 _'I'm sorry for my silence, I'm a mute. I didn't mean to confuse you guys, sorry. My name is Sakura and I'm sorry if I worried you. I have a bad habit of apologizing if you hadn't noticed.'_

Once both males were done reading the message, the red head handed the phone back to her. She shyly regarded both of them and shot them both a small smile.

"A mute, huh? That explains a lot.", the red head nodded.

"Sure does. I'm Deidara and this asshole is my roommate, Sasori.", the blonde, Deidara, introduced with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. Would you like us to walk you back to your apartment? It isn't exactly safe to be on this side of town alone.", Sasori offered with a smirk.

At the mention of her apartment, Sakura visibly flinched. Her gut told her she could trust Sasori and Deidara and her gut was rarely wrong. With a silent sigh, she began to type a new message into her phone. Once she was finished, she handed it back to the two males, who read it the moment the phone was in Sasori's grasp.

 _'As much as I appreciate the offer, I don't have an apartment anymore. I was kicked out for no reason about a week or so ago. I've been staying in a motel not too far from here since then. I was walking around to see if I could find any apartments that were open, but I haven't had any luck.'_

Both male's eyes filled with sadness as they read about her current situation. They couldn't even imagine how she was keeping herself together as well as she was. Both of them knew that the motels in the area weren't exactly wonderful to stay in, even if it was temporary. For being shitty motels, they charged outrageous amounts of money for just a single night. Both males knew that she couldn't continue living there for long, and something told them that they couldn't allow her to return there.

Even though they had literally just met the small slip of a woman, both males saw something in her that warmed their hearts. Deidara and Sasori both knew deep down that it wasn't out of pity or sympathy, but there was something that drew them to her. The roommates exchanged a quick look and silently nodded to each other before turning back towards the pink haired woman.

"I don't think it would be wise for you to return to that motel room, especially since I have a pretty good idea of where you are staying. That place is dangerous and if you stay too long, Lord knows what could happen.", Sasori sighed as he handed Sakura her phone.

"Trust us when we say this, Sakura-Chan, you don't want to go back there. We've seen those rooms and they are no place for a nice girl like you, yeah.", Deidara nodded in agreement.

Sakura quickly typed out a message before handing her phone back to them.

 _'Where else am I supposed to go though? I can't afford to go anywhere else right now. I only have enough left in my savings to stay four or so more days and then I'm officially homeless.'_

"Why don't you come back to our place with us and we'll see what we can figure out for you.", Sasori suggested as he handed the phone back. He doubted that she would agree to his suggestion and he wouldn't blame her if she shot him down. She'd just met them after all. For all she knew, they could be really kindhearted rapists. Not that they were, but you could never be too careful in this town.

"I think that's a good idea, yeah. I think there's an apartment that is opening up at our building soon, yeah. Maybe we could talk to our landlord about it tomorrow?", Deidara nodded with a smirk.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Since when were people this nice? She couldn't recall a time in her life where people had been so kind to her. It seemed almost way too good to be true. But she would follow her gut, she knew that she had to. She was all out of options and she wasn't about to deny such a kind offer. It wasn't like she had anything else to lose at this point. She quickly typed out a message and tossed the phone back to Sasori with a small smile on her face.

A smile that both Deidara and Sasori decided they adored before turning their attention down to the phone in the red head's hand.

 _'Lead the way, guys. And thank you.'_

Both males smiled gratefully before adjusting the bags in Deidara's arms so the blonde would have a free arm. Once they both had a free hand, they each grabbed one of Sakura's hands and started to lead her back towards their apartment.

* * *

 **And there's the second chapter! What'd you beautiful people think?!**

 **I do not use a beta, so please excuse any mistakes I may have missed during editing.**

 **Few questions for the readers before we continue, because I do write these stories for you guys as well as myself. I like to put things into my stories that readers would like to see.**

 **Should Deidara or Sasori know sign language right off the bat, or should we have them struggle to learn it for humors sake?**

 **What other characters would you like to see as the story progresses?**

 **Is there any sort of event you would like to see as the story progresses?**

 **Let me know in a review or message. :)**

 **As always, please leave a review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
